Dua orang terkuat di game online
by naruelbloodge
Summary: Maaf gk pandai bikin summary...langsung baca aj - V.. Dan saya hanya meminjam cerita dari sao dan dxd..mohon maaf


Disebuah apartemen yang mewah, terlihat dua sosok laki-laki sedang berbaring di futon mereka

Yang satu memiliki badan tegap dan tinggi dengan kecama hitam khusus nya dan satu lagi memiliki badan tegap dan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan sarung tangan hitam yang menghiasi kedua tangannya...

"Kringgg~

"Kringgggg~

BRAK, jam sialan teriak pemuda berkacamata aka rohisa sambil menghempaskan jam waker tersebut kelantai..

Oy, kakarot cepat bangun kita hampir terlambat kesekolah teriak rohisa sambil berlari kekamar mandi..

"Nani~

Jam 7:15 aku harus cepat, ryu-can tunggu aku ucap pemuda bersarung tangan aka irfan sambil berlari kekamar mandi menyusul rohisa..

10 menit kemudian ~

Brumm

Brummm

"Suara motor kesayangan ryu-can menyala dengan sangat baik untuk tidak didengar

"Ayo kita berangkat kakarot sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai teriak rohisa sambil menaiki motor kesayangannya aka dullahan..

"Baiklah ayo cepat teriak irfan sambil menaiki motor aka dullahan

~diperjalan kami dihiasi canda dan tawa yang luar biasa gak lucu..

Ciyuuuu ~ hsusss~

Suara angin kencang menerjang kami dan membawa kami kedalam putaran angin tersebut..

"Kyaaaa tolong ,apa yang terjadi teriak irfan yang terbang dibawa angin

"Kyaaa kimochi ikeh ikeh teriak nista rohisa sambil nari gaje tingkat akut stadium 4

"Dan kami pun dibawa kedunia lain oleh sang angin melewati lubang hitam dimensi

Next~

Bloody city

tiba - tiba terjadi sebuah distorsi ruang, dan dari distorsi itu lalu tercipta sebuah pusaran hitam disana.

Lalu dari lubang distorsi itu tiba – tiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu entah apa itu, lubang itu langsung menghilang dari sana. Untung tempat itu lumayan jauh dari kota dan juga pusaran itu hanyaberukuran kecil, sehingga semua players sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya dan juga melihatnya.

Saat pusaran itu menghilang, sang naga yang penasaran, langsung bergegas pergi melihat ketempat dimana pusaran itu tadi berada. Dan saat dia sampai disana, dia bisa melihat dua sosok manusia 'sepertinya', tergeletak disana, dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

' **Irfan** **PoV** '

Ishhh, kepalakuuuu.. kepalaku sungguh sangat pusing. Ugh.. aku lalu membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah hitam?, hey.. bukankah aku dan si ryucan ikut terhisap oleh pusaran angin tadi

, lalu kenapa hitam disini? Apakah ini mimpi. Ugghhh, jika memang benar, mungkin akan terasa aneh, karena tubuhku kiniterasa seperti remuk semua. Aku lalu memegang kepalaku dan memijat bagian pelipisnya, setidaknya ini bisa membuat rasa pusingku sedikit yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa aku berada disini? Tunggu dulu. Apakah aku tidak sendirian disini ?

Pov end..

Rohis pov.

Uhhh, sakit sekali tubuhku... Ah, hei dimana kakarot bukankah kami terhisap bersama dan dimana ucap ku sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri..

Pov end

Didalam sebuah tempat dengan warna yang didominasi warna hitam melayang seekor makhlukyang saya ketahui bahwa itu adalah seekor naga, naga yang sangat sangat besar, naga tersebut melayang layang disana dengan tenang dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Namun dia berhenti karena melihat dua sosok manusia yang telihat melayang dalam posisi terlentang, dia tahu dua sosok manusia tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi, walau pun dia adalah seekor naga dia masih memiliki apa itu yang namanya rasa iba, dengan sedikit kekuatannya naga tersebut memotong kecil daging yang ada diekornya, setalahnya dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti salah satu manusia yang dia lihat, dengan kekuatannya yang benar benar tak dapat diketahui siapa pun dia meremas dua potongan kecil dagingnya sendiri menjadi sekecil ukuran kelereng.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat kepala salah satu manusia yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut, membuka mulutnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan potongan daging tubuhnya tadi, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sosok manusia yang kedua, setelah dirasa cukup dia merubah lagi tubuhnya menjadi sosok naga merah besar lama naga tersebut menunggu, dia merasa hal ini tak ada hasilnya sama sekali, dia berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda namun sebuah gejolak energi dia rasakan kembali, dua buah energi besar dia rasakan, dia membalik tubuhnya menatap kedua sosok manusia tadi, dan apa yang terjadi sukses membuatnya terkejut

Sebuah energi berbeda warna menguar dari dalam tubuh kedua manusia tadi, manusia pertama mengeluarkan energi berwarna merah gelap dengan bentuk seperti bulan bersinar terang dari tangan kirinya yang kini kembali tumbuh, naga itu tahu bahwa sebelumnya tangankiri dari bocah manusia tersebuttak ada disana.

Energi kedua berwarna biru kehitaman namun didominasi warna biru, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi energi tersebut terbentuk menyerupai tenggorak, sedangkan energi pertama membentuk wajah manusia yang menggunakan baju perang, dan dari tangan kanan bocah manusia kedua tadi muncul sebuah cahaya yang tak kalah terangnya sepertiyang ada ditangan kiri dari bocah pertama, namun bedanyaberbentuk seperti matahari.

Karena tertarik akan kejadian tersebut naga tadi mendekat kembali kearah dua sosok tersebut, cukup lama memang energi tersebut keluar dan sedikit demi sedikit lima pasangsayap keluar dari pungung mereka, sayap yang mereka miliki menyerupai sayap seekor naga, tak hanya itu kuku kuku mereka terlihat memanjang dan menajam, tak lupa dengan matamereka yang kini sudah terbuka dan menampakkan garis berbentuk vertikal bak mata seekor naga

.Naga tersebut menyeringai saatmelihat mereka berdua sudah sadar, dia berfikir dapat memberikan sesi pertanyaan pada mereka berdua, kedua sosok bocah manusia itu terkejut saat mereka melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka.

" HUWAA AKU ADA DINERAKA!" Bocah kedua yang memiliki rambut biru azure berteriak keras saat melihat apa yang adadidepannya, sedangkan bocah pertama yang memiliki rambut merah drack tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kekiri.

" Ro-Rohisa?"

bocah merah drack tadi memanggil sebuah nama saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya, sedangkan bocah biru azure merasa namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, melihat siapa yang ada disana bocah tadi yang diketahui bernama rohisa pun tak kalah terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya.

" Ir-Irfan?"" Dimana kita, dan siapa kau naga merah!"

Rohisa bertanya pada irfan dan dia pun juga bertanya pada naga yang ada didepannya, naga tersebut terkekeh cukup keras dan keras bagi mereka berdua karena mereka berdua tepat didepan moncongnya.

'Aku suka gayamu bocah manusia, namaku adalah Gread Rad, The True Red Dragon God Emperor.' Naga yang berada didepan mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri,

Irfan dan rohisa mengangguk mengerti saat mereka mendengar nama yang terucap dari moncong Gread Red.

'Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kalian bisa berada dicelah dimensi ini bocah manusia

irfan dan rohisa berusaha mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi dan

*cling* mereka ingat

." Kami berdua pergi kesekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan terbawa arus angin yang sangat kencang namun setelah kami terbawa angin, kami tak sadarkan diri setelahnya kami berada disini." irfan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Gread Red, Gread Red nampaknya mengerti akan hal tersebut.

' irfan dan rohisa mengerti akan hal tersebut namun-

" Jika kami berada disini, apakah kami telah mati ?" Pertanyaan dari rohisa membuat Great Red tersenyum kecil.

'Kalian sebenarnya sudah mati, tapi aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku pada kalian karena aku melihat kalian mati secara mengenaskan, dan karena hal tersebut kalian saat ini adalah Hybrid dari Manusia dan Naga, aku percaya kalian akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk kebaikan.' Ucapan dari Gread red tersebut sukses membuat irfan dan rohisa membulatkan matanya.

Naga dan Manusia, mereka tak dapat membayangkan kekuatanapa yang bisa mereka keluarkansetelah ini.

'Satu peringatan untuk kalian, kalian sudah tak dapat kembali lagi kedimensi kalian yang dahulu karena robekan dimensi yang kalian ciptakan itu sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi.'

Sedikit kecewa tentu saja, mereka berdua belum memberikan salam perpisahan untuk sahabat sahabatnya, terlebih lagi rohisa dia baru saja membeli seekor kera dan belum melakukan IYKWIM dengan sang peliharaan

. Uppsss."

Lalu, apa yang akan kami lagikan Gread Red, apa kami akan berada disini selamanya?"

Irfan mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut GreadRed sangat lucu, dia bahkan saat ini tengah tertawa akibat pertanyaan barusan.

'Tentu saja tidak, jika kalian berada disini kalian hanya akan mengotori celah dimensi ini, lebih baik aku mengirim kalian kesebuah dimensi yang baru, namun satu peringatan bagi kalian jika berada didimensi baru kalian, disana diisi oleh Akuma, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi dan beberapa Youkai.'

Irfan dan rohisa mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mata irfan dan rohisa membulat saat mendengar kata Akuma terlontar dari Gread Red.

'Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat, aku yakin kepala kalian sudah mulai terasa pening-'

Gread Red mengentikan ucapannya dan mengerakan satu kaki depannyauntuk merobek celah dimensi yang berada didekat irfan dan rohisa

'-masuklah, dan kalian akan sampai di kota dan menjadi players, disana adalah tempat para manusia dan yang lainnya berada, berhati hatilah bocah manusia

'irfan mengangguk mengerti sedangkan rohisa dia memberikan sebuah cengiran khas pada Great Red serta sebuah pose Nice Guy ala Guy pada Gread Red, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih diucapkan mereka berdua pada naga merah Red yang melihat kepergian mereka berdua hanyatersenyum kecil. '

Sepertinya ramalan Kami-sama tak salah'

Link Start." Link Start"

Gumam irfan dan rohisa . Secara Tiba-Tiba Pandangannya Banyak Warna-Warni disertai Ada Suara yang terdengar.

[Scan pada retina dan pembuluhdarah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?

][Ya | Tidak

]Sebuah Suara Terdengar sepertiSuara Monster ini Mengagetkan irfan dan rohisa

."Ya" Jawab kami sambil Mengawasi sekitar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa

.[Pilih nama avatar anda, nama avatar anda hanya bisa digunakan sekali jadi pilihlah dengan bijaksana karena nama anda tidak bisa diganti setelah ditentukan]"

Irfan strife lucis." Jawab irfan

tanpa Ragu, Lagi pula yang dicari oleh Seluruh dunia bukanlah Nama irfanTetapi strife

Rohisa ryuugame "jawab rohisa

.[Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netral]"Laki-Laki

"[Royal sword art Online memiliki 4 Ras Utama. Jadi Pilihlah dengan Bijak diantara Pilihan Berikut][Iblis | Malaikat | Malaikat Jatuh |Manusia]"

Aku manusia saja ucap irfan..

Aku manusia juga tambah rohis.

Oy kita ini hybrid naga dan manusia ucap irfan ahhahah aku ingat ucap rohis..

"(mengubah penampilan anda dengan mengubah warna rambut, warnamata , bentuk muka, bentuk tubuh , tinggi dan lebar badan. Namun semua sesuai dengan ras yang anda miliki]"

Seperti Tubuh Sekarang Hanya saja Warna Rambutku Ganti dengan warna merah drack dan Mataku juga Ganti dengan Warna Biru es dan merah ruby " Ujar irfan

"Aku sama juga, hanya saja warna rambutku biru azure dan warna mata biru azure ucap rohisa

[Akun kalian telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain. Statistik dapat diperoleh dari beragam hal, mulai quest , skill bahkan dari memandangi karya seni. Sedangkan didalam game terdapat puluhan ribu profesi yang dapat ditemukan. Profesi baru dan khusus dapat dimainkan setelah seseorang menyelesaikan quest khusus...]"Lewati.

"[Pilih Kelompok dan Pulau yang akan Dimasuki, Mohon Pilihlah dengan Bijak][Merah | Biru | Hijau | Kuning | Jingga | Ungu | Nila]"Jingga

."[kalian Akan dikirim ke Town Hall. Selamat Datang di Royal sword art Online]

"Oke siap siap kakarot kita berburu teriak rohisa.

Baiklah kita adalah sahabat ucap irfan.. Sambil menghilang

Next

"Ada apa ini?

""Kenapa semua orang dikumpulkan disini?"

"Apa ini sebuah Event?

"Aku kini berada di Beginner Town ditempat yang sama saat pertama kali aku Login di SAO,bahkan aku dan rohisa terpisah.

semua orang sekitar 10.000 Player dikumpulkan disini, Klein juga berada disampingku dengan wajah yang kebingungan, semua player dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat, apa tidak lag untuk sebuah game yang masih versi baru? Ah untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tersebut"

Lihatlah!"Seseorang berteriak dan menunjuk kearah langit, aku juga ikut melihat kearah langit, disana terlihat seperti tulisan

"Warning"

yang dilapisi dengan cahaya berwarna merah, cahayatipis berwarna merah itupun langsung mengurung kami semua layaknya sebuah Kekka

i"Apa ini!""Ini menyeramkan!

"Hampir semua orang berteriak ketakutan, Klein juga sepertinya penasaran apa yang terjadi disini, sedangkan aku masih bingung, ada apa semua ini, apaada sebuah Announcement untuk semua player?Dari kekkai berwarna merah tersebut, keluarlah cairan berwarna merah layaknya darah dari celah celah kekkai merah tersebut membentuk sebuah figur bertubuh layaknya Shinigami namun dengan jubah berwarna merah serta wajah yang tak terliha

t"Wahai Player!

""Selamat datang di duniaku!""

Namaku Kayaba Akihiko, dan saat ini hanya aku yang dapat mengontrol dunia ini"Aku terkejut saat Shinigami merah raksasa yang berada didepannya ini adalah Kayaba Akihiko, dia yang merupakan Developer dari game VRMMORPG yang luar biasa ini? Bahkan para player lain pun tak menyangka bahwa dia itu Kayaba Akihiko

"Kuyakin kalian menyadari bahwa tombol Logout telah hilang dari menumu...

""Namun kuyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah Bug

""Aku ulangi, tak ada Bug...""Ini adalah Fitur dari Sword Art Online""Kalian tidak bisa men-Logout SAO dari diri kalian sendiri, dan tak ada seorang pun dari luar yang dapat mematikan atau melepaskan NerveGear kalian""Jika ini dilakukan, Transmitter yang berada didalam NerveGearakan beraksi seperti Microwave yang sangat kuat dan menghancurkan otakmu, dengan kata lain kalian akan mati"Aku mengeratkan tanganku dengan kepalan yang sangat kuat, ternyata ini bukanlah bug seperti yang aku duga, ada rasa dari diriku seperti rasa ketakutan, bahkan beberapa playerpun ketakutan yang luar biasa saat menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa logout dan akan mati saat melepas NerveGear secara paksa oleh orang luar"Mungkin kalian tak percaya, namun sudah beberapa player yang memiliki keluarga, teman dan rekannya yang mencabut NerveGearnya, alhasil sekitar 213 Player langsung hilang dari Aincrad maupun didunia nyata!

"Aku menatap tak percaya ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kayaba, sekitar 213 player yang lenyap, jadi mereka benar benar mati? Untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini?"Ini penting untuk diingat, jika HP milikmu menjadi kosong, maka avatarmu akan hilang dari Aincrad ini dan hilang didunia nyata, NerveGear akan langsungmenghancurkan otakmu

Hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari Game ini...""Yaitu selesaikan game ini!"Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Kayabatadi, bukankah itu sangat mustahil? Aku yang seorang Beta Tester pun baru hanya bisamencapai lantai ke dua belas, itupun membutuhkan waktu sebulan"Saat ini, kalian berada di lantai terbawah di Aincrad, jika kalian melakukan Dungeon dan mengalahkan Boss dilantai tersebut, kalian akan bisa melanjutkan kelantai selanjutnya, kalahkan Boss terakhir dilantai 100, maka kalian akan berhasil keluar dari Game ini!"Semua orang kini menjadi terkejut, mereka banyak yang berkomentar, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang merasa bingung, dan beberapa dari mereka pun menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun Beta Tester yang sampai di lantai terakhir itu"Untuk tambahan, aku sudah memberikan Item spesial untuk kalian, jadi lihatlah diri kalian!"Mendengar ucapannya, aku lalu membuka menu player milikku untuk melihat item apa yang diberikannya, sebelah alisku terangkat saat sebuah item yang bernama "Kagami" yang jika diartikan maka artinya adalah cermin

"Haaahh!""Eh?"

Beberapa orang langsung dilapisi cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan saat mereka menggunakan cermin itu, dirikupun juga dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna putih membuat tempat ini menjadi terang seketika dengan penuh cahaya"

Kirito, Kau tak apa?"klein langsung bingung saat kini disampingku muncul seseorangyang berbeda, sebelumnya disampingku adalah Klein, player lain juga kini kebingungan saat Avatar mereka menjadi berubah, bahkan sebelumnya ada seorang player avatar perempuan berganti menjadi laki laki setelah memakai cermintadi, ternyata dia Hode"Kau Kirito!

"Kau Klein?"Klein menatapku kebingungan"Scan, NerveGear melindungi kepala kita, jadi SAO membuat Avatar kita menjadi wajah diri kita sendiri lewat data yang didapatkan oleh NerveGear

"Kini aku tengah berlari mencari sibaka ryu can yang hilang saat aku dan dia di transfer,

aku sangat senang saat bisa kembali ke dunia Virtual yang dipenuhi dengan pedang ini, akuterus berlari melewati beberapa NPC yang tengah menjual item, entah itu Item normal, Valuable Item, Usable item, tak jarang juga yang menjual berbagai senjata seperti Rapier, Light Axe, Spear, Long Sword, Light Sword dan bermacam macam lainnya

",Ayo kita mulai saudara-saudara! Terima kasih sudah mau datang hari ini!" ucap pria berambut biru tadi, dia melanjutkan sambutannya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya."

,Namaku Diabel! Aku menganggap "job"-ku sebagai Knight. " Seru pria bersurai biru yang mengaku bernama Diabel serta pememimpin Perkumpulan orang terlihat tertawa ketika Diabel berkata dia adalah seorang Knight, ya itu memang terdengar seperti lelucon karenapada dasarnya di SAO tidak ada sistim job seperti game lain. Saat para player tengah bergurau,tiba-tiba wajah Diabel menjadi serius dan tatapannya menajam.

" Hari ini, party kami menemukan ruang bos yang ternyata berada pada puncak menara. " Ucap Diabel. Suasana berubah seketika itu juga banyak ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dari para player." Whhoah! "" Benarkah? " Ucap Para Player yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatan Diabel."Ya tentu saja,Kita perlu mengalahkan bos tersebut untuk bisa lanjut ke lantai kedua, dan memberitahu semuayg masih menunggu di Kota Permulaan jika kita menyelesaikan game ini " Ucap Diabel

denga tegas, dia berdia sejenak dan melanjutkan kalimatnya." Semua yg ada disini punya kewajiban membagi informasi ini! Apa kalian semua setuju !? " Tegas Diabel.

Sejenak Para Player Hening dan Saling Pandang,,Lalu stelah itu mereka memberikan tepuk tangan mereka,Tanda mereka semua setuju.

"Di sebelah pojok plyers ada sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap bermata biru es dan merah ruby menatap Dabiel dengan datar.

Hem, dia beta tester yah.. Gumam pemuda itu

" Baiklah! kalau begitu ayo kita mulai membicarakan rencana kita! " teriak Diabel." Pertama-tama, kita perlu membuat party denga 6 orang anggota. " terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan rencana Diabel, melihat para player yang sedang kebingungan Diabel pun melanjelaskan Rencananya" Tentu saja kita tetap beradadi party yg sama! Party yg biasa tak akan mampu melawan bos.! Kita akan membuat pasukan penyergapan dengan banyak party di dalamnya! Aku akan memimpin kalian!" Seru Diabel dengan percaya diri, para player terlihat mengangguk dengan perkataan Diabel. Setelah itu mereka sibuk untuk mecari party member mereka.

Tapi berbeda dengan irfan yang tidak bergemin sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Bukan karenatidak mendapat party, tapi karena dia tidak menyukai apa yang dinamakan party. Jika dia mau dia sebenarnya dapat ikut dalam party member yang dia lihat hanya memiliki 2 anggota saja.

Diabel menatap semua orang yang tengah mencari party, kini matanya tertuju pada orang misterius yang mengenakan jubbah berhoodie dengan corak awan hitam."

Oi Onii-san yang disana, apa kau sudah menemukan party membermu?" teriak Diabel pada orang itu a.k.a irfan. Irfan menyeringai,"

Tidak, aku seorang solo players Diabel-san!" balas Irfan 'dan Party memberku adalah aku sendiri!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh begitu ya! Baiklah Kalau begitu…."

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak seseorang dari atas bangku penonton. Belum sempat menyelesaikan Ucapannya , seseorang telah memotong perkataan Diabel. Orang itu melompat turun dan medekati Diabel." ,

Namaku Kibaou! Ada yg ingin kusampaikan sebelum kita menyerang bos itu! Beberapa orang disini harus meminta maaf kepada 2000 orang yg telah mati sampai saat ini karena game ini! " Ucap orang yang mengaku bernama Kibaou,Diabel yang merasa sedikit tidaknyaman dengan perkataan Kibaou pun bertanya." Kibaou-san! apa yg kamu maksud beberapa orang disini adalah para beta tester?" Tanya Diabel. Kibaou menatap Diabel dengan tajam.

" Kibaou-san! apa yg kamu maksud beberapa orang disini adalah para beta tester?" Tanya Diabel. Kibaou menatap Diabel dengan tajam

."Tentu saja! Pada hari dimana game bodoh ini dimulai, para beta tester itu mengesampingkan kita para pemula, Mereka semua menyerobot area-area untuk hunting yg bagus dan quest-quest yg mudah untuk mereka sendiri! supaya mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat dengan cepat! Lalu, mereka tak menghiraukan para pemain pemula. " Ucap Kibaou. Dia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya"

Aku yakin ada salah seorang disini yang Merupakan beta tester!Mereka harus berlutut dan meminta maaf,dan menyerahkan semua itemserta uang yg mereka timbun! Kalau tidak, kita tidak boleh mempercayai mereka sebagai anggota party! " Tegas Kibaou

.irfan terlihat menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kibaou."Ini akan menarik!" Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba seorang player dari bangku penonton mengangkat tangannya.

" Boleh aku bicara? " Ucap Seorang Player tadi,Player itu Turun, dan Mendekati Kibaou."

Eh?" Gumam Kibaou dia menatap player yang baru saja turun."

Namaku Egil! Kibaou-san, katakan padaku kalau yg kukatakan sekarang benar! Kamu barusan bilang kalau parabeta tester tidak mempedulikan para pemain pemula, ,dan banyak pemain pemula yg mati?Sehingga para beta tester harusbertanggung jawab, meminta maaf dan memberi ? " Ucap

Egi

l." Y-Yeah. Tentu saja! " balas Kibaou terbata. Player bernma Egil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya."Kamu mendapatkan buku petunjuk ini juga kan? Buku ini diberikan secara gratis di toko item. " Ucap Egil sembari Mengeluarkan Sebuah Buku Panduan Kecil ukuran Saku. Kibaou kembali menatap Egil" Tentu, aku mengambilnya juga..memangnya Kenapa? " Kata Kibaou."

Buku ini merupakan kumpulan informasi yg diberikan oleh para beta tester. " Jelas Egil. Terlihat para palyer teperangah mendengar perkataan Egil."

Whhooahh…Benarkah? " Gumam Para Player Lainnya yang Kaget Sedikit Geram mendengar perkataan Egil." ,Dengar! Semua punya akses yg sama untuk mendapatkan informasi ini.! Dan tetap saja, banyak pemain yg mati! Awalnya kupikir topik diskusi yg diadakan disini adalah apakah kita mendapatkan pelajaran darikematian para pemain pemula itu, dan bagaimana kita mendapatkan info itu untuk mengalahkan bos. " Ucap Egil.

Diabel yang melihat pertikaian sedikit reda melanjutkan diskusiyang tertunda. Kibaou yang merasa Kalah Paham, kembali Duduk Dengan Kesal,begitu puladengan Egil yang kembali Ke Tempat Duduknya,," ,Baiklah. Kalau begitu,bisakah kita melanjutkan lagi? " Tanya Diabel dan di jawab anggukan oleh player lainnya." Edisi terakhir dari buku petunjuk itu baru saja diterbitkan dan buku itu mengandung informasi mengenai bos. " ucap Diabel,

diamemejamkan matanya dan membukannya dengan perlahan." Berdasarkan buku itu, nama bos di lantai ini adalah Illfang si Penguasa Kobold! Ia dijaga olehbeberapa pengawal yg dikenal dengan sebutan Ruin Kobold Sentinel." Sambung Diabel, dia kembali melankutkan penjelasannya tentang bos lantai ini"Dia memiliki senjata kapak dan bucklear! Dia memiliki HP sebanyak 4 bar dan bila bar terakhir sudah berwarna merah, dia akan mengubah senjatanya menjadi Talwar! Pola serangannya juga ikut berubah setelah itu. " Jelas Diabel.

" Okay, kita berangkat besok, jam 10 pagi! Sampai jumpa disana! " Ucap Diabel Menutup Pertemuan. Semua orang yang disana terlihat meninggal kan tempat itu satu persatu begitupun dengan irfan, dia pergi dari sana menuju ke dungeon yang berada tidak jauhdari kota itu

."Haahhh! Ocehan orang-orang di sana membuatku bosan!" ucap irfan sembari meregangkan lehernya ke kanandan ke kiri. "Lebih baik aku mencari sibaka ryu can " sambungnya dengan begitu irfan menghilang dengan kilatan merah..

Rohis pov..

'Bah, sialan aku terlempar kemana ini ,dan sibaka kakarot itu hilang pula. Ucap keluh rohisa sambil mencari irfan..

"Ehm kakek apa anda kenal dengan orang yang bernama irfan strife lucis ucap rohisa

..maaf nak kakek tidak lihat, permisi ujar sang kakek sambil berjalan dan menunduk..

Pov end

Irfan

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Aku tersenyum saat NPC yang menjual Usable Item itu berterima kasih padaku, saat ini Inventory-ku hampir penuh, beberapa HP dan SP Potion sebagai cadangan, Warp Crystal,dan beberapa item lainnya, serta beberapa Equipment yang kupakai, sepertiBlack Leather, Dark-Grey Legs, dan Medium Boots, dan Untuk Weapon, aku membeli sebilah pedang berwarna perak mengkilap bernama Wild Sword,pedang yang memiliki Damage yang cukup tinggi untuk New Player sepertiku"Jadi? Dibuku ini aku harus membunuh Boss dari setiap lantai untuk lanjut ke lantai selanjutnya

? Dan untuk menyelesaikan Quest, kau harusmeminta Quest dari NPC yang berada di plaza, jadi begitu..

Saat ini aku tengah bersandar didinding sambil membaca sebuah buku panduan yang kudapat dari NPC secara gratis, setelah membaca cukup lama, aku lalu berlari kearah Plaza, akutidak berminat untuk menyelesaikan Quest, hanya saja aku ingin berburu musuh untuk menaikkan Level Avatar-ku"

Aku tak membutuhkan Quest, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah pergi mencari para Monster untuk menaikkan Levelku!" gumam irfan

:: 1st Floor : West Forest ::'Crass!'"

Arrr!'

Saat ini, aku masih berada dilantai pertama tepatnya di hutan barat, dan kini, aku tengahberhadapan dengan salah satu monster raksasa yang mirip dengan kadal, aku terus menghindar serangan yang ia berikan padaku, serangannya kali ini sedikit cepat dari sebelumnya

'Syut!

''Jleeeb

!'Aku langsung melompat menghindari serangan telak darikadal itu, selagi aku melompat, aku langsung melemparkan Throw Weapon berupa sebuah paku berbentuk silver, dengan cepat paku itu langsung mengenai kedua indra penglihatan monster kadal itu"

Arrr!"S

etelah mendarat ke tanah, aku langsung melesat kearah monster itu dan memberikannyatebasan demi tebasan yang kuarahkan padanya, hingga membuat HP dari monster itu langsung kosong dan perlahan pecah menjadi serpihan cahayaBerhasil mengalahkan monster itu, didepanku muncul Pop up reward hasil dari aku menghabisi monster tadi, beberapa Exp, dan Col yang kudapat

Rohisa

"ahh.. Rare!Monster ya? Berutungnya aku!" ucap rohisa di sertai seringaian. Dia mengambil dua belati yang masing-masing tangannya. Harimau tadi berlari menuju rohisa mencoba menerkam dirinya.

Rohisa yang melihat itu hanya diam. Dia melemparkan belati di tangan kananya dan belati itu tepat menacap di mataharimau tadi. Harimau tadi terlihat kehilangan focus saat belati rohisa menancap di matanya. setelah itu berlari ke samping harimau tadi dan melakukan gerakan roll, tak hanya itu saja setelah ia melakukan roll, dengan satu hentakan kaki ia melesat kearahharimau tadi dan bergerak menuju ke sisi bawah harimau itu. Dia berhenti tepat di bawah perut harimau tadi, dengan belati yang tersisa rohisa menancapkan belati itu di perut sang harimau dan membelah perut harimau tadi. Rohisa berhasil membunuh Rare!Monster yang di temuinya.

Ah, sebaiknya aku lanjutkan mencari irfan ucap rohisa..

Eh, rambut merah itu kan gumam rohisa sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh melebihi jet

Irfan

"Haah! Pegalnya!"

Aku lalu duduk bersandar disebuah pohon didekatku, saat ini Level Avatarku sudah mencapai Lv 12, lumayan cepat bukan? wajar saja, soalnya beberapa waktu lalu aku selalu menghabisi para monster yang memiliki kesulitan agak tinggi dan memiliki Damage yang agakbesar, wajar kalau sekali saja menghabisinya maka akan mendapatkan Exp yang banyakAku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari sakuku yang sempat ku beli di Beginner Town tadi, aku lalu memakannya, yah agak aneh juga sih, makan sesuatu didalam game dan bahkan ada rasanya, Kayaba Akihiko memang jenius, ia bahkan membuat NerveGear agar dapatmerangsang indra pengecap untuk merasakan rasa seperti rasa manis, pahit, asam, asin dan sebagainyaYang membuatku sedikit sulit didalam game ini adalah, Skill dalam battle harus dari diri kita sendiri yang melakukannya, tidak seperti game MMORPG lainnya yang mengendalikan Character lewat Keyboard dan Mouse, sedangkan game SAO ini, kita harus melakukannya dengan tubuh kita sendiri, namun untungnya aku belajar Kendo dari Suguha, ia sangat pintar dalam Kendo, bahkan ia pernah menjuarai kejuaraan nasional di sekolahnyaAku lalu berdiri, tempat ini sudah bersih dari para monster, yah memang begitu, namun beberapa menit kemudian monster

itu akan kembali muncul diarea ini, karena begitulah system game ini, para monster yang telah mati akan kembali hidup agar para player lain bisa menghabisinya untuk mendapatkan Exp, Col ataupun menyelesaikan Quest, dan para monster itupun tak akan menyerang kota karena mereka sudah punya tempat mereka sendiri

Ka-Kau?"kakarot

Aku menoleh kesamping saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit tergagap, dia seorang laki laki, berambut biru azure ,

eh tunggu? Bukankah ia?

"Ryu can ?""

"Kakarot?"

Kami berdua langsung berlari dan saling berpelukan, yah, bisa dibilang kami ini adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akrab, ia lebih tua dari ku dan juga menyukai game sama sepertiku,di game MMORPG lain pun, ia pernah satu Guild denganku

"Ah~ sialan kau aku mencari cari dirimu baka kakakrot teriak. Marah rohisa sambil menari

"Maaf maaf aku tersesat baka ryu can, ucap santai irfan ala miss queen

Yah yah alasanmu itu ucap rohisa sing songs

"Ayo kita pergi ke sebuah desa didekat sini dan mampir ke sebuah Bar!"ucap irfan

Akhirnya, irfan dan rohisa pun langsung pergi ke sebuah desa yang diucapkan oleh rohisa,

kami pun menggunakan item Teleport Crystal, item yang berguna untuk membuatmu berpindah tempat ke tempat yang dituju

Saat ini, kami berada di Bar disebuah desa yang berada di lantai pertama, tertawa pelan sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil kami, yah kalau dipikir sih sangat dilarang untuk berbicara tentang hal pribadi dan hal yang bersangkutan dengan dunia nyata dalam game.

"Ngomong ngomong rohisa Nickname-mu apa?"

"Oh, Nickname-ku adalah RYUGAME

""Sudah kuduga, kau selalu menggunakan Nickname itu, sama seperti di game MMORPGlain yang sering kita mainkan!"

Kalau kau tanya rohisa..

Nickname ku NARUEL seperti. Digame game lain ucap irfan

Aku dan rohisa tertawa pelan, yah ia tidak berubah sejak dulu, di Game MMORPG lain, ia selalumenggunakan Nickname itu, dan daripada itu, ia selalu bergabung dengan Guild yang sama denganku, bahkan di game lain, kami berdua dikenal sebagai duo player yang tak terkalahkan

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung kedalam Guild milikku, aku mengajak beberapaplayer lain untuk bergabung dengan Guild-ku namun tidak ada yang mau

""Wajar saja kalau mereka tidak mau, soalnya kau selalu bersikap datar pada orang lain sih!, oh iya, maaf kalau sedikit memaksa, tapi aku ingin tahu berapa Level Avatar-mu?"

"Aku? Saat ini aku Lv 34 (grand master), dan kau?"

"Aku Lv 32(masters), wajar sih, aku baru saja Login ke SAO hari ini

"Setelah berbicara mengenai Avatar satu sama lain, rohisa lalu mengajakku bergabung dengan Guildnya, muncul pop up didepanku, sebelah alisku sedikit terangkat saat melihat nama Guild yang dia buat

'Kira kira nama apa yah yang cocok untuk guild kit tanya irfan pada rohisa..

'Hem, bagaimana kalau " CAWANA SUCI" seperti di anime grand stay night itu ucap rohisa..

'Baiklah kurasa itu cukup Bagus..

Akhirnya, aku lalu bergabung dengan Guild milik rohisa yang bernama

"cawan suci"

, kami berdua mengobrol agak lama di Bar itu, tak lupa Aku menambahkan rohisa sebagai teman di Friendlist-ku,.. Dan akhirnya kami. Pergi berburu. Boss lantai 1

Chapter 2

"Pertarungan melawan bosslantai1"

Town Floor 1

Irfan dan rohisa berjalan menuju ke salahsatu Blacksmith yang dia tahu di kota itu.

Mereka berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tersisa di Game ini,tak lama kemudian dia telah sampaidi tempat yang ia tuju. Membuka pintu tempat itu dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi."

Yo...nee-san!" sapa irfan pada gadis yang di panggilnya Shizune. Gadis tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada irfan

"ah. Ternyata kau kalian! apa kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Shizune.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkankju sebuah katana dengan ini!" ucap irfan To the point sambil menunjukan item yang ia dapat tadi.

"Distortion Fang? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya…""

Aku juga begitu! Aku mendapatkannya dari seekor Rare!Monster di selatan kota! jadi apa kau bisa membua katana dengan ini Nee-san?""ucap irfan

"Ah, kalau aku ingin membuat dual sword dengan item epic ucap rohisa

"Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang kalian butuh ucap neesan..

"Kami butuh satu set pakaian dan topeng berbentuk naga dan shiganami ucap rohis..

"Siap, tunggu sebentar ucap neesan sambil berjalan kedalam. Membuat kan pesanan kami

"15 menit kemudian

"Nah ini pesanan kalian satu set pakaian lengkap dengan topeng naga dan shiganami ucap neesan. Dan diterima oleh kami..

Dan neesan pun mengambilkan katana yang kami pesan tadi..

!"sringgg

"Satu kata dengan aksen api hitam dan dual sword dengan aksen api biru siap. Ucap neesan..

"Terimakasih neesan kami pergi dulu ucap irfan dan menghilang dengan kilatan merah dan diikuti rohisa dengan kilatan biru..

Wilayah Hutan :.

Terlihat sekian banyak player tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat Boss itu. banyak dari mereka yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anggota Party mereka tapi berbeda dengan irfan dan rohisa yang berjalan di bagian paling belakang.

"Kuharap ini akan menarik!" ucapnya di sertai seringaian. Diamengambil mengenakan sebuah topeng berbentuk shiganami sebagai salah satu perlengkapan untuknya berjubah merah dan katana menempel di punggung nya

Sedangkan rohisa. Ia memakai topeng naga dengan jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam dan dual swordnya disimpan dibelakang punggungnya..

"Kau siap patner ucap rohisa.

"Tentu ,aku juga haus darah ucap irfan sambil menggengam katana yang dia berinama "Masamune'

Ayo pergi ucap irfan sambil menghilang diikuti rohisa

Ruang boss

Tap"Tap

Terdengar suara kaki mendarat dan terlihatlah dua sosok manusia setengah naga dengan jubah memandang datar ke players yang Sedang bertarung melawan lillfang.

".Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka

Disisi lain.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!" Ucap diabel sedikit keras. Dia membuka pintu Terbuka,,Dan Terlihat sebuah Ruangan Yang Cukup Luas dan Gelap,,Di ujung Ruangan Terlihat Sesosok Makhluk,,Lalu Ruangan Itu Mulai Teranng terlihat sosok Ilfang tengah menatap mereka. terlihat pula para Sentinel mulai bermunculan. Illfang bersiap menyerang besama dengan para pengawalnya. Illfang dan para sentinel bergerak menuju mereka.

MULAI SERANGAN!" teriak Diabel Sengit Antara Player Dengan Para Sentinel pun di mulai. Diabel Terus mengkomando dan memberi Arahan Pada Para Player.

Tapi berbeda dengan irfan dan rohisa yang tetap diam di belakang pasukan"

,Squad A! Squad C! Switch! " Seru Diabel."

Dia Datang! " Seru Diabel ketikaMelihat Illfang Mulai Menyerang

." Squad B, block! " Seru /Pasukan B menahan Hantaman Serangan Illfang.

Irfan menyeringai di balik hoodienya melihat command dari Diabel

"Dia sangat bersemangat naruel ucap rohisa sambil menggaruk selangkangannya yang berjamur.. Dan setelah menggaruk ia meletakan tangannya didepan topengnya dan menghirup aroma teripa

"Ah~

Nikmat ucap nista rohisa sambil menjilati bekas garukannya

"Cih, kau selalu saja melakukan itu ucap dingin irfan sambil memandang para players bertarung.

Bersiaplah kita akan segera pergi ucap irfan.. Dan diikuti rohisa

" Squad C, Tetaplah bertahan dan bersiaplah untuk switch. " Seru diabel. Squad C Bersiap Dan Bertahan

SEKARANG! " Seru Diabel.

Squad C Maju Bergantian,,

" Switch, draw, dan siapkan serangan dari arah sisi. " Seru Diabel Memimpin.

" Squads D, E, dan F, jauhkan sentinel-sentinel itu dari kami! " Seru Diabel.

" Baik! " Seru Kirito Maju Bersama Asuna.

Kirito Menebas Sentinel Sentinel yang Mendekat,,

Sentinel Mulai Menjauh,,

" Switch! " seru Kirito.

Asuna Pun Paham,,Ia Maju Menerjang,,

" 3 Tebasan Pembunuh,! " Seru Asuna Menyerang Para Sentinel Dengan Sigap Dan Tangkas.

Asuna Berhasil Membunuh Satu Sentinel Dengan Tebasan Pedangnya,,

"Kupikir dia itu pemain pemula! Tapi ternyata dia luar biasa. " ucap Kirito yang melihat aksi Asuna.

'Dia cepat sekali, aku bahkan tak mampu mengikuti gerakan pedangnya. 'Batin Kirito Kagum.

sementara itu irfan dan rohisa yang melihat kecepatan dari Asuna kembali menyeringai.

'Boleh juga…' batin mereka..

Seekor sentinel bergerak menuju Kirito, dan mencoba menyerangnya. Saat hendak mem block serangan sentinel itu tiba-tiba sentine itu mati.

Trannggg.

Irfan menahan serangan moster yang ingin melukai kirito..

Hem. Kau baik baik saja ucap irfan dibalik topengnya..

Terimakasih pemudasan.. Ucap kirito.

Hem. Apa boleh kalian menjauh biarkan aku dan patner ku musnahkannya ucap irfan samb membuka hodiienya.. Menyisakan topeng shiganami dan jubah nya. Begitupun rohisa ia membuka hodiienya menyisakan topeng naga dan jubahnya..

'Apa, maksudmu kau akan mati jika kalian menyerang ucap kirito dia tidak mengerti jalan kedua pemuda ini..

"Lihat saja kam-ucap rohisa terputus saat mendengar teriakan diabel

" Mundur.! AKU YG AKAN MENYERANGNYA! " Seru Diabel Berlari Maju Hendak Menghabisi Illfang.

'Kita kan seharusnya mengepungnya dengan seluruh party yg ada.' Batin Kirito Memperhatikan Diabel. irfan yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Beta tester!" ucap irfan lirih. Kirito yang mendengar dengan samar kata-kata irfan pun menatapnya.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tidak ada…" balas irfan di sertai gelengan.

Diabelpun melirik Kearah Kirito. Dia Bersiap Mengumpulkan Kekuatan Di Pedangnya. Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi,Illfang mengeluarkan Senjata Lainnya,,

" Itu bukan Talwar! "

" Itu No-Dachi! "

'Ini tidak sama saat diadakan beta test!' Pikir Kirito Terkejut Melihat Illfang Mengeluarkan No-Dachi bukan Talwar.

" ,JANGAN!MELOMPATLAH KEMBALI SECEPATNYA! DIABEL! " Teriak Kirito mencoba Menghentikan Diabel Yang Berlari Menerjang.

Illfang si Monster Tikus Melompat Kebelakang dan Memantulkan dirinya pada Pilar dibelakangnya. Lalu Menerjang Diabel Dengan Kecepatan Super Tinggi.

Crrrasshh….

Illfang Menebas Diabel. Tak Hanya Itu, Illfang Lalu berlari Menuju Player Lain,,

"Diabel! " Teriak Kibaou Khawatir.

Kirito Segera Menghampiri Diabel yang Terkapar. Sedangkan irfan hanya diam menatap Diabel yang terluka."

Diabel,,! Kenapa kamu bertindak sendiri? " Ucap Kirito Hendak Memberikan Pertolongan Pertama Pada Diabel Menghentikan Upaya Kirito.

" Kau itu seorang beta tester Juga, kan? " tanya Diabel"

Kau pasti tau apa yg kurencanakan. " lanjut Diabel Lemah." Kau mengincar serangan terakhir yg hadiahnya adalah item langka! Kau juga beta tester yah? " Ucap Kirito.

Diabelpun mengangguk lemah.

" ,Kumohon...Kalahkan... Kalahkan bosnya!Demi semua orang... " Ucap Diabel Untuk Terahir kalinya iapun lenyap. Kibaou pun terhenyak melihatnya,,

" Saat game ini dimulai,satu-satunya hal yg kupikirkan adalah keselamatan Diriku sendiri! Namun, Diabel, kamu memang seorang beta tester! Tapi kamu tak pernah meninggalkan player yg lain.!

Kamu bahkan membimbing mereka,, dan kamu bertarung dengan brilian! Kamu melakukan hal yg tak bisa kulakukan. " Ucap Kirito Lalu Berdiri Bersiap Melawan Illfang,,

Sedangkan Player lain Down Karna pemimpin mereka Mati,,

Lalu Asuna Berlari Mendekati Kirito,,

" Aku juga Ikut menyerang. " Ucap Asuna." Mohon Bantuannya. " Ucap Kirito.

rohisa mendekati Kirito dan Asuna.

"Oi kalian berdua!" Panggil rohisa . kirito dan Asuna memgalihkan pandangannya pada

"Biarkan kami yang mengalahkannya, kalian beristirahat lah dulu pulihkan tenaga kalian ucap rohisa sambil mengambil dual swordnya yang bernama "MURASAMA" diikuti irfan mengambil katananya yang bernama "MASAMUNE"

Dengan kecepatan yang gila irfan dan rohisa berlari menuju Illfang,

Rohisa melemparkan sebuah pisau yang mengarah langsung pada kapala Illfang. Tapi dengan mudah Illfang menahannya dengan mengangkat No-Dachi milikknya.

Sedangkan irfan melempar sebuah kunai nya yang tepat menancap dikaki lillfang

.Melihat kesempatan itu rohisa kembali melempar 2 pisaunya dia mengincar kaki kanan Illfang dan benar saja Pisau itu menancap dengan sempurna di paha dan betis Illfang. Dan dilanjutkan tebasan ditangan oleh irfan..

~arrgg

Setelah satu tangan terputus oleh pedang irfan. Rohisa yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dan muncul di sisi tangan yang satunya lagi dan

~crasss

terpotong oleh dual sword rohisa..

Player lain yang melihat strategi irfan dan rohisa hanya dapat terkagum.

"Rohisa kita akan gunakan combo ala mobile legend teriak irfan yang langsung mendarat disebelah rohisa..

"Baiklah,

Hajime

1, ucap irfan sambil memasang kuda kuda dan menggenggam erat masamunenya.

2, ucap rohisa sambil memasang kuda kudanya dan menggenggam erat mutasamanya..

3,3~teriak mereka bersamaan Dan menghilang dengan kilatan merah Dan biru

1, crass~

Irfan menebas bagian belakang illfang dengan pedangnya membuat kesakitan.

Illfang yang merasa kesakitan menebaskan No-Dacchinya pada irfan tapi dengan mudah ia menghindarinya dan melompat ke sisi kiri Illfang.

2,crasss~

Rohisa menghilang Dan muncul didepan illfang yang sedang kesakitan lalu menebasnya tepat didada sangmoster.

Arrg~

Irfan berlari mendekati makhluk itu dan menggunakan kaki besar Illfang sebagi tumpuannya untuk melompat.

Lalu Irfan melompat menuju kepala Illfang, dia menusukan katananya sekaligus pada mata Kiri Illfang. Illfang kembali berteriak kesakitan, ia kembali mencoba menebas irfan tapi berkat reflek yang baik irfan dapat menghindarinya.

Dan sringg muncul rohisa didepan illfang yang lengah lalu menusuk dual swordnya kemata yang satunya lagi

Argghh ~

Lalu irfan dan rohisa mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Ini yang terakhir…"ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membentuk simbol lucifer dan naga dikedua kaki mereka

3,3"

Teriak mereka bersamaan

[INFINITY STROM]

TERIAK rohisa sambil mengancungkan pedangnya kearah illfang dan ujung pedangnya menembakan sinar biru kehitaman dengan listrik menuju illfang.

[BLADES OF DECSROTION]

Teriak irfan mengikuti gaya rohisa dan menembakan sinar merah hitam nya dengan listrik berbentuk naga mengarah illfang..

BUMMMM ~

DUARRR~

terjadi ledakan diarea illfang menyebabkan para players terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak tembok

"Uh, sakit sekali

"Sial, serangan yang mengerikan

"mereka benar-benar mengerikan ,kerjasama yang sangat Bagus dan keahlian yang hebat dalam bertarung membuat mereka menjadi tim terkuat gumam kirito tak percaya..

"Woah mereka benar benar hebat, skill yang tinggi dan keahlian berpedang yang begitu hebat ucap asuna sambil berdiri

Setelah asap menghilang nampaklah dua pemuda berdiri dengan gagahnya membelakangi mereka.. Dengan topeng dan jubah yang sudah hancur menampakan dua rambut yang berbeda satu berwarna merah kehitaman dan satu lagi berwarna biru azure

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan para players akibat aksi dua pemuda asing..

Irfan dan rohisa mendapat Item Cloak of Midnight setelah membunuh Illfang

" ,Kerja bagus. " Ucap Asuna dan Kirito

.Kalian tadi benar-benar kemampuan pedang yg mengagumkan. "

" Selamat! Kemenangan ini adalah kalian. " Ucap Egil memuji memberi irfan dan rohisa..

HN" Bukan...ini milik kita semua! " Jawab ROHISA yang masih memandang kebelakang.

Para Player memberikan Tepuk tangan Pada mereka,,

" Kenapa? " Teriak Kibaou. Suasana Menjadi Hening.

" ,Kenapa kau biarkan Diabel mati? " Ucap Kibaou. Kirito sedikit tersentak

" Membiarkannya mati? " Ucap Kirito.

" ,TENTU SAJA! "

" ,Kau sudah tau jurus yg digunakan oleh bos tadi!Kalau kau memberi tahu kami dari awal,Diabel pasti gak akan mati! " Ucap Kibaou kesal emosi.

" Dia pasti seorang beta tester! "

" Itulah kenapa dia mengetahui pola-pola serangan bosnya. "

" Dia sudah tau, tapi dia tak membagi info itu pada kita! " Sahut Player Lainnya.

"Ada beta tester yg lain disini kan?"

" MENGAKULAH! " Teriak egil

Para Player Celingukan Mencari.

'GawatKalau begini terus... ' Pikir Kirito.

" ,Untuk semuanya... " Terngiang Kata Kata Diabel Sebelumnya di kepala Kirito.

" Eh? " Kirito Memandang Bonusnya,Lalu Ia Memutuskan Sebuah Pilihan dengan Mantap.

" Hey, ayolah... " Kata Egil mencoba Menengahi.

" Ahahahahaha! Beta tester katamu? "

" Jangan bandingkan aku dengan pemain-pemain baru itu. " Ucap Kirito Yang Kembali Berdiri Ia telah berubah sikap,,

" A-apa?! " Kibaou Terkejut mendengarnya.

" ,Kebanyakan dari seribu beta tester yg ada itu hanyalah pemula yg sama sekali tak tau bagaimana caranya meningkatkan level. Kalian bahkan lebih baik dari mereka itu. " ucap Kirito

" ,Tapi aku tak seperti mereka. Aku mencapai level yg lebih tinggi dibandingkan para beta tester yg lain! Alasan kenapa aku tau skill bos tadi ,adalah karena aku sudah melawan monster-monster dengan skill katana di lantai-lantai jauh di atas kita sekarang!Aku tau lebih banyak, Jauh lebih banyak dari informasi yg dibocorkan. " lanjut Kirito berjalan Berhadapan dengan Kibaou.

" ,A-apa? Itu... Itu jauh lebih buruk daripada beta tester! Kau curang! Cheater ! " teriak Kibaou yang menunjuk Kirito.

" Yeah, kamu cheater! "

" Seorang beta tester sekaligus Cheater... "

" ,Beater! " Teriak Para Player lain.

Asuna Hanya Diam Melihatnya,sedanfkan irfan hanya menyeringai melihat pilihan Kirito.

:: BeATER::

" ,Beater ya... Aku suka istilah itu! ya benar! Aku seorang beater. " Kirito terdiam sejenak.

" Mulai sekarang, jangan samakan aku dengan beta tester yg lain. " Ucap Kirito berganti pakaiannya menjadi Memakai Mantel Midnight. Lalu Tersenyum pada Kibaou dan Pergi meninggalkan mereka. Asuna Mengejar Kirito yang berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu. " Ucap asuna. Iapun berhenti,,

" Kau tadi menyebut namaku saat kita bertarung. " Ucap Asuna. Kirito menatap Asuna.

" Maaf kalau aku cuma menggunakan nama pertamamu! Atau aku salah mengucapkannya? " Ucap Kirito.

" Darimana kamu mengetahui itu? " tanya Asuna.

" Kamu bisa melihat HP gauge orang lain di bawah HP Gauge-mu disini kan? Bukankah disitu tertuliskan? " Jelas Kirito.

Asuna Pun mencobanya Dan Memperhatikan HP Gauge Kirito,

" Kirito... " Ucap Asuna Membacanya.

"Kirito? Itukah namamu? " tanya Asuna.

" Yeah. " angguk Kirito.

" ehehehe,Oh, selama ini sudah ada disana! " Tawa Asuna.

" ,Kau benar-benar kalau ada seseorang yg kamu percayai mengajakmu untuk bergabung dalam suatu kelompok! jangan kecewakan mereka. Jadi solo player itu banyak batasannya. " Ucap Kirito pada Asuna.

" Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Asuna.

Kirito Hanya Diam,Kirito Membuka Menu Bar

[[Akankah kau akan membubarkan

party yg kamu miliki sekarang?]]

Kirito Menekan, YES

"Oh ya..tolong sampaikan terima kasih ku pada dua orang Berhoodie disana! Dia benar-benar kuat…" ucap kirito

"Kalian teriak asuana sambil mengejar irfan dan rohis..

Seketika ia mematung dengan wajah yang amat merah seperti kepiting rebus Saat melihat dua orang tersebut berbalik arah saat mendengar panggilan asuna

dan terlihatlah dua pemuda berwajah tampan dan manis sedang tersenyum pada asuna

"Yang satu berambut merah dengan jambang dikedua pipi nya dengan mata orange kemerahan berpakainan hitam pendek dengan dalam putih dengan kalung dilehernya dan tato naga disalah satu lengannya

yang satu lagi memiliki rambut berwarna biru azure, dengan kaca mata ,dan jubah kerajaan yang ia kenakan menambah kesan tersendiri


End file.
